The Missing Hero
by J.D. Simons
Summary: What if Thomas wasn't the only reason they got out of the Maze? What if, say, there was an other girl on the job, helping out, but was left out of the story? Sheila is the daughter of one of the Creators and is often sent down into the Glade as a punishment. I included my own OC, no, the OC will not be in a romantic relationship with any character.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER SERIES OR IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I only own Sheila (Leah) **

The Maze is known as the 'The Pit of Nightmares' among the Gladers. Who in their right mind would send teenagers into it? The answer is that the Creators are not in their right mind, and they all probably have the Flare. But some have kids. Who thought it was a good idea to let psychopathic scientists have children? They would probably just send their own kids into to the bloody thing. And that is exactly what my genius of a dad did. Great parenting, huh?

I'm Leah and you've probably never heard of me. I would be surprised if you had. Who would believe that a _thirteen-year-old_ (well I was, back then) helped a bunch of boys (and this one psychopathic girl, but _anyways_) escape the Pit? When they sent a message into the future to avoid the deaths, Flare, general destruction of the Earth, etc., they forgot to mention me. Bloody shucks. You see, Thomas, Minho, Newt, Alby, yaddah yaddah yaddah, they were all heroes. BUT SO WAS I. I'm the lost hero of the story, and I'm here to tell you _my version. _


	2. She's Back!

_**Author's Note: No, I sadly don't own the Maze Runner Series or it's character's. It all belongs to Mr. James Dashner. I own Leah and parts of the story. **_

_Light floods into the confinement I was currently in, momentarily blinding me. A figure jumps into the box, obscuring the harsh light from my face and I smile at them gratefully. _

"_Hey Gally. Long time no see, eh? I guess dear old dad decided that I wasn't needed down here." _

"_It's Leah! Leah is back!" Gally shouts up, receiving a whoop from the no doubt large group waiting around the Box. He offers a hand to pull me up and I take it gratefully. "No matter what that shuck decided, we really missed you down here Leah. You haven't been here in months. We were all worried and Newt has been going berserk." He grins._

"_Tch, what a worrier. I would say that I missed you too, but I have no idea I was thinking while I was up there with those whack jobs. Who knows, maybe I'm a whack job when I'm up there as well." I chuckle, while pulling Gally into a hug. _

"_You say that like you aren't normally a whack job." He jokes, squeezing me back. _

"_Hey! I was being nice and you go and ruin the moment. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, my butt." _

"_Speaking of butts, you should get yours up the rope before Newt comes down here himself. You know how he is. He's usually nurturing but when you're around he goes into full mother mode. I'm not still not sure if I'd rather face him like that, or Alby's wrath," Gally makes a face, before gesturing towards the rope, "Well? After you. Everyone awaits." _

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but I'm just setting the stage. I'm probably going to combine chapters. A lot of heavy editing going on here, so please be patient while I try to figure everything out. Hope Gally doesn't seem too OOC…**


	3. You're Not Her

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Maze Runner or its characters. I only own Leah parts of the story. The rest belongs to James Dashner.**_

_**A/N: I'm going to be changing this because I read through some of the writing and decided that I need a major editing session (so many typos, so little time…) so please forgive me if there's a mild mess. I'll be combining chapters so that these are a little longer. **_

When I crawl out of the Box, I am immediately swept off my feet and onto Minho's shoulders "Hey there Leah! Where have you been you shuck? You've had Newt worrying like a greenie on their first night." He grins. Newt shakes his head, rolling his eyes but not denying anything.

"Oh, I've been off doing Creator things. Making Grievers and the like. They had a contest to see who could design the ugliest one and I won. I have you to thank for that. I just imagined your face and modeled it after you." I joke. He and a bunch of other boys burst out into laughter. Others look nervous. The topic of Grievers and Creators have that effect on some. It's just a taboo subject because some believe that the Creators may send down a lightning bolt or something like that to smite them, Zeus-style. Those that have been around longer are less wary. Living in this hell hole does that to people, makes them less sensitive. They figure 'I'm likely to die any moment now, so why worry?'

"So. How many newbies? I don't really know how long I've been away, help me out here Minho." I said as he put me down.

"Nuh uh, not yet," Someone grabs my arm before I can rush off, "You've just gotten here Leah. Leave the poor buggers alone." Newt scolded me. I latched on to him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"How could I have forgotten to greet my favorite Glader?" I say dramatically, ignoring Minho noises of indignation, causing Newt to chuckle.

"You still haven't changed. C'mon, Alby will want to talk to you. The usual." He sighs, exchanging a look with me.

"Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

~TMR~

"It's the same as always Alby. I don't remember anything so I can't help you understand anything." I said, repeating the same words I said every time we had this talk.

"It doesn't hurt to check Leah. Just…tell me if you remember anything okay? You too Newt. You know she has a habit of sleep talking." Alby says.

The thing about me being sent here is that nobody knows why it happens. I just showed up one day, during the year that the first Gladers were sent here. Maybe I was the next step, maybe it was an accident. There is nothing about my presence here that makes sense that happens in a pattern. I show up sometimes, sometimes with supplies, sometimes just by myself and never stay for the same amount of time. But it always happens. A Box is sent up, empty, that never leaves until I'm in there (alone).

I was terrified when I first got here. I didn't know anything besides my name, which I didn't tell anyone for a week. It was Newt that I finally told my name to, after a bad nightmare where he helped me calm down and I've been close to him ever since. I spend the nights in his room since I occasionally have nightmares and nobody can calm me down like Newt can. On top of that, I mutter things in my sleep (mostly nonsense) and occasionally reveal things that I can't say when I'm conscious. See, to make sure I don't my friend's everything, the Creators placed some kind of lock on the memories I have of the things that happen in the Lab. The loophole is that the lock doesn't work on my unconscious self. Other than that, I'm utterly useless to the Gladers when it comes to learning more about the Creators.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Newt asked me quietly, as we were walking back to our room. While everyone usually slept in the same room, Alby decided early on that no matter how many of the boys were my friends, it would be safer to have me stay in a separate room. Newt stayed in the same room I did as additional protection (or so he claimed).

"Doing what?" I asked innocently, avoiding his gaze.

"Leah," he stopped walking, forcing me to look at him, "Nobody blames you for not being able to tell us anything. It's not like you know any more than we do."

"But I _do_-"

"No, you don't. Here, now, you're our Leah. Up there, with the Creators, you're someone else. She's the one who knows everything, not you. Think of it like that, okay?"

"…okay. A double personality. Not the weirdest way to think of it, I guess."

Newt laughed and we started walking again. I liked to talk to him, he always made me feel better. I guess that a pretty juvenile way to say it but it's a simple truth. It's also why I did what I did (we'll get to that later).

"Let's go get you fed. Then I can introduce you to the Greenies."

He laughed again as I let out a cheer. I guess I make him happy too.


	4. What Should We Do?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Maze Runner Series so you may not hold me responsible for the death of many beloved characters. That is all James Dashner. I do, however own the plot and Leah. **

**A/N: I know that there isn't a lot of action going on so far, and I 'm sorry but I feel like I need to get you guys comfortable with who my characters are. I am going to ask you to review and give me suggestions about what you want to happen. Also, I'm curious to see what you guys think about Leah. Like her? Hate her? Please review, it would help me decide what to do with my characters!**

"We don't know. I just…shuck it. Ugh! No one knows a single thing and it's like the beginning all over again!" Newt muttered angrily. Well, he didn't really mutter it. But he didn't yell it either. That's the thing 'bout Newt. Rarely ever raised his voice, that one. He's a pacifist, always trying to keep the peace. That was what caused the Incident. But that's another story. I grimace sympathetically at him. "S'alright to not know sometimes Newt. Besides, I'm sure that the Creators have some new grand plan or something." I say as I shift to find a more comfortable spot on the table. Boy, was I regretting the choice of sitting there. I originally did it to annoy Alby but he wasn't here. Something 'bout the 'second Greenie of the Month'. Apparently, there was something special 'bout him. Minho had a super mischievous grin on his face when he told me. The others had left 'cause Minho had told them that we needed some time to catch up. In the Glade, I have almost the same status as a Keeper. Newt glanced up at me and chuckled. I shot him a glare. "You know, you could be less stubborn and stand like a normal person 'cause I'm pretty sure that Alby won't be showing up." Glancing to my left and right, I carefully slipped off the table as if I actually cared that someone could see me being 'non-stubborn'. The door to the hut slips open and Minho slides in with someone in tow. I lightly curse under my breath (I mean, c'mon, I _just _got off the table) and Newt sends me a warning glare before I see that it's not Alby. "Chuck!" I yell happily before flinging my arms around the shoulders of the youngest Glader. Last time I visited, Chuck arrived. I sort of helped him fit in, seeing as he was about my age. The other Gladers teased me relentlessly about it.

"Er…hi?" he said back nervously. I suspected that he may have had a slight crush on me. I grinned back. "So nice to be back! Have you gotten shorter?" I asked seriously. Minho scoffed, "Darling, you just want to feel better 'bout being the little person that you are. Seriously, like, you're about as tall as my ankle. Give or take." I break away from the hug to glare at him and notice that the new-old Greenie is also in the room. "Thomas right?" I ask, trying to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of my head. _Something is just...familiar 'bout that guy. Where have I seen him before? _He nods. I smile at him. Must be one of the strong but silent types. I turn back to Newt. "You were saying?" Suddenly Minho interrupts and mutters something about needing a word and drags Newt away. They stand, shoulders hunched, close to each other, obviously arguing about something.

"Remember to get a room if things get serious. You should have dealt with the domestics at home, boys! We still have young and innocent minds in this room," I call out. Minho turns around briefly to give me a quick smirk. I roll my eyes but feel a slight pang in my chest. I wish I could say that I considered myself to be one of those "young and innocent minds". I wasn't though. Too much had happened.

~TMR (Minho's POV) ~

"Are you sure we should tell her?" I blurted out as soon as we were out of Leah's earshot.

Newt raised an eyebrow. "Why not? It's what we always do, isn't it? What's changed?' he asked suspiciously. I held back to the urge to roll my eyes. Newt was usually really calm but if he ever thought that someone was threatening his precious little 'babies', he would blow up (We always teased him about it, calling him 'Momma Newt').

"I am _not _calling her a traitor or anything like that shuckface. I just don't think she needs to worry 'bout all this klunk. She's still a kid you know," I pointed out. Newt took a deep breath and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Well would do you think we should do? She knows that something is going on and can always tell when we're lying. Anyways, if she found out that we lied to her, she would torture us over it. Remember what happened the last time we lied to her?" He asked. I shuddered. Leah happened to be an ace at pranking people, which gained most of the boys' respect. Mostly because they'd hate to be on her bad side. Suddenly, Leah calls out "Remember to get a room if things get serious. You should have dealt with the domestics at home boys! We still have young and innocent minds in this room, " I turn around, giving her a quick smirk. I noticed that her face fell slightly afterwards. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't consider herself to be innocent. _That is exactly the way I want you to stay. Young and to the the slinthead who took care of her, she lost her childhood._ I look at Newt and I can see the pain I feel reflected in his eyes. I've known Newt for a long time, and I know that we've been forced to be the mature ones over the years. I don't want that to happen to Leah. I sigh and clench my fists, "With the slintheads at WICKED, I don't really think that we can do much," Newt nods, silently agreeing with me.

**A/N: As previously mentioned, please review or PM me! I want to know what you guys think, but I'm not going to stop writing or anything, I just want to know what you guys want to see happen. Do you ship anyone? Do you like Leah? Is she a good character?**

**I would like to mention that this story is on a temporary hiatus. I'll be traveling over the summer (yay!), the bad news is I'll be on a 3 month internet ban (que the horrified gasps). I'll be back in August (the 10th or earlier). Bye for now guys, I promise I'm not abandoning you! **


	5. Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I am not the talented James Dashner, I only own the plot and some characters**

"We think that the Creators might be cutting us off," Minho said right away, who was as always blunt.

"What? What do you mean they're cutting you off? You were never really connected in the first place slinthead. Or have you been getting messages that I never of?" Leah demanded.

"I wish. I wouldn't mind being cut off from the Creators, never having to deal with the shuckfaces. This is something worse, they've cut off our food supply. At least, we think they are. Either that, or they've forgotten," Everyone in the room exchanged wry glances, knowing that it was the least likely option.

"I don't know why they might not have sent supplies down, or what they're doing up there. What exactly do you want me to do?" Leah questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"We just wanted to know what you thought. You're the only one who has any idea what the Creators are like," Newt said gently.

"Well, they're huge jerks for one thing. They're geniuses and they've put you in this place because of an experiment-"

"Wait, what? We're an experiment?!" Minho interrupted. Leah blinked in confusion.

"You mean you didn't know?" she asked.

"Not until now, but we aren't that surprised. We thought it might have been something like that," Newt said. He then shook his head. "We're going to need Alby here. You might know something else," He straightened up and was about to walk out when Thomas spoke up.

"I don't think that she'll know anything else," Minho whirled around and stared at the newbie.

"Yeah? Why's that shuckface?" Thomas looked up from his previous staring contest with the floor.

"You said that she's been coming and going for years right? Do you think that she didn't know until this time? She's probably known all this time. She just couldn't directly answer. Maybe she knows a lot but can't remember when she directly focuses on it."

Newt spoke up at this point. "That makes sense, since Leah sometimes lets things slip when she's not paying attention,"

Leah piped up again, "Do you guys realize what this means?" she asked, in a low tone. Minho and Newt looked at each other worriedly. They knew that tone; it was the tone that she used when she volunteered to do something stupidly dangerous.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Minho continued cautiously.

"YOU CAN'T," Thomas shouted suddenly, standing up and staring at the girl in shock "It kills boys that are twice your height and weight, with your body you wouldn't last five minutes-"

Suddenly, the others realized what she was suggesting. Minho and Newt both cornered Leah in a few seconds, towering over her with angry looks that would have scared another Glader away. Even Thomas flinched a little bit.

"You said it yourself guys, this is important. You could die and rather die with you than have to go back to that lab knowing that I'd never see or remember you again!" she huffed out.

"Yeah, well, how do you think we'd feel if we knew that we'd never see you again? At least in that lab you can forget us, the pain will only last a few minutes for you, and we'd have to deal with the pain of losing you until we died. Have you thought of that Leah?" Minho angrily told her.

"Well if I don't do this your death could be in a few days, so not that much harm, eh?" She spit back.

"Both of you just _shut up_." an angry Newt hissed. "Nobody is dying anytime soon because we _will _find a way to do this without getting anyone killed. Am I understood?'

"_Fine, _but I hope you realize that eventually I'll have to do this and nobody can stop me. Not Alby, not Minho, not even you." Leah hissed out and left, slamming the door as she left, probably to go talk to Gally.

**A/N: I am _so _sorry for not updating! *ducks behind Newt when the readers start angrily screaming* I just wanted to say that since I'm on winter break, I'll be able to update more so you have that to look forward to. **

**I just want to thank you guys for staying with me. After my trip, I opened this up and realized that I had no idea what to do and I just wanted to delete this and end my fanfic writing days. I then remembered what it was like to be a reader having a story they like deleted and decided against it. I just want to say that I love you guys and your comments+support is what kept me from deleting this. **


	6. Resolving Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner and therefore do not own _The Maze Runner or the characters. _I only own Leah, a few other characters, and the plot. **

Leah, of course, meant every word she said. Well…almost every word. She knew that she was right, the boys would die without those supplies, they may be able to make their own food, but they couldn't make medical supplies. What kind of a friend would she be if she didn't jump at the chance to help them?

"You really shouldn't do that, I doubt they'd let you out of their sight if you do," Thomas cut in. Leah _almost_ did jump when she heard him speak. Whirling around, she glared at him.

"Well, according to you, I won't make it far enough to face their wrath. Why bothering wasting your breath on arguing with me?"

"Because I've seen what it does to people. I wouldn't want anyone to go through that and I know from what I've seen that Minho and Newt would be devastated."

Leah faltered for a second as she thought of the argument that had happened in the Map room. Not that she needed to recall that to know that the boys would miss her. Leah had always seen them as her older brothers, her mentors. Leah knew that she would rather kill herself ('_isn't that what you're doing?' a little voice in the back of her mind whispered_) than see them die, or have to lose either of them.

"They'll make it, they've dealt with loss before-"

"Something tells me that it'll be different with you,"

Of course something would be different. Minho would snap at everyone and be sour (_"More so than usual." she giggled internally_) . It was more Newt that she worried about. Minho, she knew would be able to make it through it in the end. Newt…he would limp along in life but he always seemed to take things personally, beating himself up for every death. Then there was the time when Newt had jumped….

~TMR~

When Leah was pulled out of the Box, she noticed that everyone seemed a little off.

"Where's Newt?" she asked a strained Minho. Alby appeared suddenly appeared, taking a startled Leah by the hand, who stared at Alby warily.

"Don't worry, I'm taking you to Newt," Alby reassured her, ignoring Minho's protests. Alby hadn't really gotten along with this girl before, always keeping at a distance since the girl had something to do with the Creators. Yet, it seemed suspicious that the girl showed up today, right after the events of yesterday. Were the Creators trying to say something? Was the girl important Newt's survival, or would she finish the deed?

Yet, he doubted that the Creators would send her down when they could just use a Griever to kill Newt, to kill any and/or all of them. Something deep down in Alby told him that Leah was there because Newt was hurt and they wanted (because the word 'needed' made him want to laugh) Newt to survive for some reason. For now, he would trust Leah, for Newt's sake.

And Leah had helped Newt. She had hugged him, fussing over him, showing Newt that he had something to live for. Leah showed Newt (and Minho) that it was worth suffering through the day if they got to just be loved so fully and so innocently by someone, the way Leah loved them.

When Leah left, Minho and Newt made a silent pact to keep Leah from ever finding out what truly happened. No need to make her truly understand how flawed they were, how _ugly _scars from the past really were.

~TMR~

"I promised them that I would wait. I'll give them that much," Leah said, pulling herself back to the present. The door slammed open and Minho came out, looking sheepish.

"Want to go get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry and Frypan made some..."Minho's voice faded as he and Leah headed to go eat whatever Minho was talking about.

Thomas looked at their silhouettes and felt a pang. He wished he had someone who would care about him that much (he probably did, he just didn't remember...well, that and there was the constant niggling feeling in his head that there was something that he forgot. He felt like laughing. Of _course_ there was something he forgot, there was almost nothing he _remembered_. With a long sigh, he headed off to talk to Chuck.

**A/N: Yeah, this was a bit short and random but I felt like a just needed a little bit of a background story. I'll try to write more but I've got writer's block. Don't worry, I'll get some writing done and I'll try to update again this week. Thanks to a suggestion (you know who you are), I've decided to enter _The Lost Hero_ in the fanfiction contest going on (Inkitt). Au Revoir guys**


	7. Scrambled Waves

**Disclaimer: I am not James Dashner nor do I own his characters or the **_**The Maze Runner trilogy**_**. I only own Leah, the plot, and a few other characters. **

**Warning: I was listening to **_**Let's Kill Tonight**_** by Panic! At the Disco while writing this**

Leah woke up blearily. Looking around, she realized that Newt wasn't in the room with her. His absence made her scramble up, rushing to the door without thinking about the safety precautions she was supposed to take.

As she opened the door, she ran into Newt. He steadied her and frowned.

"Where are you going? It's early, you know you aren't supposed to be walking around with the Grievers," he scolded.

"Neither are you," she countered. He sighed and rolled his eyes before pushing her gently back towards the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing?" she asked him.

"Some business with Alby about the other Greenie. I'll tell you more about it later, for now just go back to sleep,"

~TMR~

"So, will you tell me about the Greenie now?" she asked as she plunked herself down on the table.

"The Greenie is a girl," Chuck blurted out. Leah's eyebrows rose and she turned to face Newt.

"He's right, she is a girl," Newt had to pull Leah back down as she had been hurriedly getting up. "She's also unconscious. That's why I was talking to Alby, we think that she won't make it,"

Leah stood, thinking about it. This didn't make any sense. Why bother sending her here just to have here be in coma? Suddenly, she felt a throbbing in her head and she swayed on her feet.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Newt asked worriedly, getting to his feet. Leah didn't answer, her face continually getting paler. "Leah?"

~TMR~

Leah was dazed, her head was swimming with images, words, phrases that seemed familiar that she just couldn't place. Suddenly, she blacked out, a large whining noise filling her ears. Then, the inky darkness was replaced by a bright light. "Tom, I don't like this…" a girl was saying. Leah then saw Thomas fiddling with some controls and feelings of worry as well discontentment hit her. They shouldn't be doing this, if he was caught…

"I don't want you to get in trouble, please don't risk it," she heard herself say. Thomas turned around and smiled gently as he knelt down before her. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. But this _needs_ to be done Leah,"

A large hand fell upon Leah's shoulder and she screamed, thrashing. She heard vague shouts of "Let go of her!" before everything was silent and she couldn't see anything again. Then she saw a blurry figure saying "It's all your fault, you convinced him to do it. I didn't like it and now here we are," the same girl from before was saying.

"I didn't want this! I care about him more than you do, so don't you _dare _blame this on me," she heard herself hiss. She distrusted this girl, but she tolerated her because her Father said that she was important to this project.

"Teresa, Sheila, stop it!" a booming voice said, and Leah calmed herself. This man was to be respected and obeyed. "Teresa, come with me. I have something for you to do,"

~TMR~

She bolted upwards in her cot. Newt and Minho were immediately by her side.

"What happened? You blacked out-" Newt began.

Leah cut him off impatiently, "I need to see Thomas and the girl. I have some information,"

~TMR~

"I _knew _you. You knew the other girl too, didn't you?" Leah started questioned as soon as Thomas walked in. He blinked at her as he processed what she said.

"I…I don't know what…" he tried to lie but something about the way Leah was looking at him stopped him "I don't know that much, just little flashes that come randomly,"

"I saw you, I saw Teresa, I know that you and I used to be close," Leah said, looking at him carefully.

"Teresa?" Alby questioned. Alby and Newt were the only other people there besides Leah and Thomas.

"The girl, the one who came up after me," Thomas explained.

"You knew all this and you never told anybody?" Newt asked (so maybe he was a little suspicious about Thomas now).

"There wasn't exactly much to tell, was there?" Leah scoffed out before Thomas could say anything. Newt raised an eyebrow.

"She's right, I only knew little things that I doubt are important," Thomas explained, trying to prove his innocence.

That's when a boy ran into the room. Alby looked irked, obviously not liking the interruption, but before he could say anything, the boy managed to huff out "She's awake and she wants to talk to…" At this he snuck a look at Leah and Thomas, "Leah"

~TMR~

Leah ran all the way there, eager to talk to the person she had heard so much about. Turning the corner, she skidded to a stop right by the doorway. There, being held down by two boys, was the girl from her dream.

"Let her go," was the only thing that she said. When the boys hesistated, she snapped "I said _let her go_."

They let go of her and the girl glared at them as they stopped by the doorway.

"Tell Newt to meet me by the Map room with Minho," Leah said, basically dismissing them. They nodded and finally left.

"They listen to you?" the girl asked, eyebrows raised.

"They've learnt to. Let's just say that I've earned their respect. What I want to know is how you did it," Leah said, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her thighs.

_This? _

_Yes, that. The talking to someone using their mind isn't normal in case you didn't know. _

_I don't know. I can do it to Tom too, he doesn't like it though. _

_Well, it does kind of split your head open. _

_You get used to it. _

"Enough. It hurts too much. It's creepy…is it linked to…"

"Yes. I don't know, maybe they did an experiment but you, Tom, and I can now talk to each other,"

_**THOMAS! **_

_Agh…Teresa-_

_It's not me Tom._

_You have a lot of explaining to do Greenie. Both of you. _

~TMR~

Leah ran to the Map room with a piece of bread between her teeth. She burst into the room, startling the occupants slightly.

"Bloody Hell, Leah, you have to be careful with those doors-"

"I can talk to the Greenies mentally,"

**A/N: Yay! Long chapter, I tried to get the story going with this, I'm sorry if I confused the crap out of you. Anyways, I probably won't update any more this week, but I'll try. Hope you liked it, I'm trying hard to make this good but I read the entire series in a month…last year. I'm rereading the book so hopefully it'll get better. Ciao! **


End file.
